In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a shoulder strap for luggage which typically is used in combination and incorporated with luggage of the type, including a luggage case with wheels mounted on the case and a telescoping handle integrated into the case.
Travelers employ luggage which, nowadays, typically includes wheels and a telescoping handle to facilitate movement of the luggage. Airline carryon luggage often includes such a luggage construction to facilitate ease of movement and storage of the luggage. Such luggage may further include a shoulder strap attached to the sides of the luggage to facilitate carrying of the luggage, particularly up and down stairs or steps or in other circumstances where use of the luggage handle and the wheels is inconvenient. Changing from use of a shoulder strap to use of a telescoping handle often involves, however, necessary removal or detachment of the shoulder strap since it may otherwise drag on the ground or interfere with the ease of movement of the wheeled luggage. Removing the shoulder strap and then replacing it when needed may cause undue delay and interruption in the movement of the individual using the luggage. Therefore, there has developed a need to provide a shoulder strap construction which may be easily converted between use of the shoulder strap to support or carry luggage and storage of the strap in order to accommodate the mode of use of luggage utilizing wheels and a telescoping handle.
Briefly, the present invention comprises luggage of the type including a luggage case having wheels mounted on the case and a telescoping handle projecting from the case wherein the luggage further includes a shoulder strap which is adjustable in length and which includes a mechanism for temporarily connecting the strap to or disconnecting the strap from the telescoping handle. More specifically, the luggage shoulder strap may be temporarily attached or detached from the telescoping luggage handle by means of an auxiliary loop attachment member or mechanism which is preferably positioned on the outside surface or face of the belt comprising the luggage shoulder strap and which includes buckles for effectively connecting and disconnecting the auxiliary loop about the telescoping handle.
Various embodiments of the invention are disclosed, including an embodiment which incorporates buckle members for attaching and detaching the auxiliary loop, an embodiment which utilizes hook and loop fasteners for attaching and detaching the auxiliary loop attachment device, an embodiment having a separate attachable auxiliary loop attachment device which may be incorporated with a preexisting shoulder strap construction, and an embodiment with an elastic or loop member which will slip over the entire luggage handle and thus does not require attachment buckle mechanisms or other mechanisms such as a hook and loop mechanism for attaching and detaching the luggage shoulder strap to the telescoping handle.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved shoulder strap for use in combination with luggage of the type including a telescoping handle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved luggage strap which may be easily attached and detached to a telescoping luggage handle as needed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoulder strap for luggage of the type including a telescoping handle wherein the shoulder strap includes an economical, inexpensive, rugged and adjustable mechanism for attaching and detaching the shoulder strap from a telescoping handle.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.